buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Buddyfight Unified Universe/MAC Port of 0.97.1 Uploading Now, Link to Follow
Mac App Port of Complete BF Area Updated through 0.97.1 Link Below: Feedback Appreciated. http://www.mediafire.com/download/qdw61uor289xfwq/BF_Area_0.97.1_for_Mac.zip Please Note: If you receive an error of being an unidentified developer when you try to open the App, then do the following. Thanks to Chancelot for reporting the error. =Open an app from an unidentified developer= If you try to open an app that is not registered with Apple by an identified developer you get a warning dialog. This doesn’t necessarily mean that something’s wrong with the app. For example, some apps were written before developer ID registration began. However, the app has not been reviewed, and OS X can’t check whether the app has been modified or broken since it was released. A common way to distribute malware is to take an innocent app and insert harmful code into it, and then redistribute the infected app. The safest approach is to look for a later version of the app from the Mac App Store or look for an alternative app. To override your security settings and open the app anyway: # In the Finder, locate the app you want to open. Don’t use Launchpad to do this. Launchpad doesn’t allow you to access the shortcut menu. # Press the Control key, then click the app icon, then choose Open from the shortcut menu. # Click Open. The app is saved as an exception to your security settings, and you can open it in the future by double-clicking it just as you can any registered app. To change your security settings, see, Protect your Mac from malware. Here is the link to the Mac Port of the 0.97.1 release by Hunter Serge. This includes the base package of .96 and the Update of 0.97.1. No differences in images or text from what Hunter posted, just changed one issue through a sprite (not a card sprite), since I didn't want to find it in the programming. As you play, sometimes you will notice the blue background begin to slowly start moving. It looks like a simple command that was placed in for movement, perhaps from a different game, if this was modded from that. It can be distracting, so I simply changed the Sprite to white. If it lingers, I'll take anther look, but I'm pretty sure that fixed it. I have seen that the Mac Port I posted earlier has been downloaded a number of times, and what I need is for people who are downloading it to report back to me whether it works or not. If you can, please include the version of OS X you are running. I tested this on 2 Macs, but they both run El Capitan ver 10.11.1. If you aren't used to looking at your OS. Simply click on the Apple Icon in the upper left corner of your screen, and click "About This Mac". It will immediately show you your OS X name and directly beneath that, the number of the version (like mine is 10.11.1), Remember, this is now a App, so treat it just as you would another App. You should simply download, unzip and then place the App in your App folder, click and go. All Feedback Helps. Thanks. Category:Blog posts